Sailor Moon - Summer of Love (?)
by Tayoel
Summary: A normal day of work for a lucky guy.
1. Chapter 1

*Sailor Sex - Summer of Love (?)*

E' da un po' di tempo che osservo quel gruppo di ragazze. Sembrano tutte piuttosto giovani, ma devo ammettere che sono davvero carine. Inoltre due di loro hanno addirittura lunghi capelli dorati: non è facile vedere bionde naturali in Giappone, chissà se sono straniere… uhm... no, i loro tratti solo orientali… ehi, ora che le guardo bene hanno persino gli occhi azzurri, che strano… anche quell'altra ragazza dai capelli corti li ha azzurri, però… quel colore è impossibile, deve essersi tinta... ecco, si, forse sono tinte tutte e tre! Che stupido. Oggigiorno in Giappone è di moda cambiare il colore di capelli per distinguersi dalla massa, o anche mettersi lenti a contatto colorate… anche se in effetti è strano trovare qualcuno che le usa in spiaggia… Oh? Sembra che due di quelle ragazze stiano venendo qui… è una delle bionde insieme ad una ragazza dai capelli neri… ed entrambe hanno i capelli lunghissimi! Forse sono delle modelle… e se non lo sono dovrebbero considerare seriamente l'idea! Eh, eh! Il fatto che siano entrambe in bikini, poi, le rende ancora più attraenti… guarda che curve… oh, eccole.

-Salve. Vorremmo due Okonomiyaki e due aranciate, per favore.

- E che le porzioni siano abbondanti, mi raccomando!

-Bunny, guarda che se mangi troppo ti si rovinerà la linea.

- Tzè. Guarda che, tra noi due, sei tu quella che rischia di mettere su qualche chilo, Rea.

- Come, scusa? Sbaglio o sei tu quella che si rimpinza ogni santo giorno di patatine e dolcetti?

- Ehm… beh, questo significa che il mio corpo riesce a mantenersi in forma nonostante tutto, no? Ohohohoh…

- Aaah… amica mia, un giorno ti pentirai di questo tuo stile di vita…

- Ecco qui. Due Okonomiyaki e due aranciate. Fanno 1080 Yen.

-Ecco, tenga. Arrivederci.

- Arrivederci a voi.

- Reaaa… la tua Okonomiyaki è più grande della mia…

- Non guardarmi con quello sguardo languido, guarda che non ho intenzione di scambiarla con la tua!

- Ti pregooo….

- Insomma, Bunny! Smettila di fare la bambina…

Che strane quelle due… oltre a essere carine sono interessanti anche come tipo di carattere… sembrano quasi complementari: quella seria e matura e quella estroversa e un po' infantile… mi chiedo come facciano ad andare d'accordo… uhm… chissà le altre del gruppo che tipi sono… ah, beh, una l'ho già inquadrata: solo una secchiona si porterebbe un libro in spiaggia, invece di prendere il sole o farsi il bagno… e per di più è l'unica del gruppo ad indossare un costume intero… beh, in ogni caso è molto carina anche lei. Vediamo le altre… uhm… la ragazza alta con la coda di cavallo sembra essere un tipo gioviale… anche se dal suo atteggiamento mi sembra poco femminile… mentre la bionda con il fiocco rosso sembra essere assai sicura di se… non fa altro che stiracchiarsi per mettere in mostra il seno… e vedo che molti dei ragazzi presenti non riescono a staccarle gli occhi di dosso… beh, che stupido, non è quello che sto facendo anch'io? Forse dovrei pensare a lavorare… uhm? La bionda sta parlando con le due ragazze che sono appena venute… e ora sta guardando nella mia direzione. Vorrà qualcosa da mangiare anche lei? Se è così… potrei utilizzare… no, no, avevo promesso che non l'avrei mai usato a fini personali… ma guarda che curve… oh, eccola che arriva.

- Ciao! Prepareresti una Okonomiyaki anche a me?

- Certo signorina, subito.

- Oooh, non chiamarmi signorina, dai! Mi chiamo Marta. E tu come ti chiami?

- Io, ehm… mi chiamo Seto. Però…

- Seto, eh? E' un bel nome. E anche tu sei piuttosto carino…

-C-cosa? Ecco, io…

- AHAHAH! Che timidone che sei. Scherzavo, scherzavo! Allora, questa Okonomiyaki?

- S-si, arriva subito…

Che faccio? Devo usarlo? Ha persino detto che sono carino… no, no, no, sarebbe contro le regole! La nonna mi ha detto che avrei dovuto usarlo solo per aiutare coppie in difficoltà, o che non riescono a dichiararsi… però…ecco… chi mi assicura che io non piaccia davvero a questa ragazza? Marta… beh, è sicuramente bella… ma l'ho appena conosciuta… uffa! Devo smetterla! E' per colpa della mia indecisione se alla mia età non ho mai avuto una ragazza… ne aggiungerò soltanto un pizzico, ecco…

- Uh? Cos'è quella bottiglietta? Un condimento?

- Ah, beh, ecco… si. Serve a dare un sapore migliore... già…

Solo un pizzico… non devo versarne di più, se no…

- Dimmi… tu ce l'hai la ragazza?

- EH? Cosa, no, io… ma…

ACCIDENTI! Ma quanta ne ho versata? Maledizione, mi è tremata la mano e… oh, cavolo e adesso che faccio? Non posso buttare via tutto, si insospettirebbe…

- Qualcosa non va?

- Oh, eh, ecco… uhm… cr… credo di averne messo troppo...

- Oh, non importa, a me piacciono le pietanze saporite. Dovrebbe essere pronta ora, giusto?

- S, si… però…

- Oh, te l'ho detto, non importa. Su, dammi qua. Ho una fame…

- S-si, certo... tieni…

Ehi, ma che sto facendo? Non posso dargliela! Se solo la assaggiasse…

- Allora?

- Eh? cosa?

- Quanto cosa?

- Ah, s…sono 350 Yen.

-Ecco. Grazie mille.

-D-di niente…

Merda, merda, merda! Che cavolo ho combinato? Dentro quell'Okonomiyaki c'è abbastanza pozione da… no, no, devo fare qualcosa? Ma cosa? Le ho già detto che c'era troppo 'condimento' e non è servito a nulla… no, calmati Seto, pensa! Tu ha combinato un casino e tu devi rimediare. Ti prego, fai che le cada nella sabbia … ti prego… dai… ha raggiunto le sue amiche, se vanno a farsi un bagno forse la lascerà li e… NO, L'HA ADDENTATA! Sputala, ti prego sputala! Quel 'condimento' non ha un buon sapore e… ma… che sta facendo l'altra bionda? Le si è avvicinata di soppiatto e… NO, ANCHE LEI! Quando mai si è visto una ragazza di quell'età fare simili scherzi? Quella bambina troppo cresciuta… ma… un momento... che sta facendo Marta? (E perché la chiamo per nome, adesso?) Perché sta dividendola in… no, ti prego fai che non sia quello che penso… non puoi darne un pezzo a tutte, non puoi… vi prego ragazze non lo fate… NO…! … Ok. Ecco. Sono finito. L'hanno mangiata tutte. Non ho più speranze. Come minimo adesso quelle cinque… no, non voglio neanche pensarci. Anche perché non ho idea di cosa accadrà realmente. La nonna mi aveva detto che un paio di gocce di quella pozione, mescolate ad un cibo o ad una bevanda qualunque, erano in grado di intensificare enormemente i sentimenti di chiunque l'avesse ingerito, ma che una dose troppo massiccia avrebbe avuto effetti indesiderati… il punto è che NON SO quali possano essere questi effetti! La nonna non me ne ha mai voluto parlare… Sigh. Come sono arrivato a questo punto? E dire che avevo accettato di svolgere questo lavoro part-time proprio per poter aiutare (gratis, per di più!) persone con problemi affettivi… ma ora… accidenti, non so proprio cosa fare!

Uhm… strano però. Sembra non stia succedendo niente. Sono rimaste li, sedute, a chiacchierare… forse la pozione era difettosa? No, non è possibile, l'ho già usata su diverse coppiette che sembravano poco in sintonia, e in capo a pochi minuti le ho viste riappacificarsi e cominciare a comportarsi come dei veri fidanzatini… Ah! Forse ci sono! Quelle cinque sono tutte ragazze, quindi è possibile che la pozione non abbia effetto, in mancanza di un ragazzo… bene, bene… ufff… sembra che me la sia cavata. Mi dispiace solo di averne sprecata così tanta… anche se, in effetti, se avesse funzionato… Ehehehe…

- Seto! Vai in magazzino a prendere altra salsa, qui è quasi finita.

- Si signore, vado subito!

- Ah, dopo puoi anche andare in pausa, già che ci sei.

- Si signore, grazie.

Uff, in fin dei conti non è che mi possa lamentare. Pozione a parte, lavorando qui posso godermi il fresco del mare tutto il giorno, per non parlare della vista delle ragazze in costume, poi… beh, non che abbia molte possibilità di fare altro, in effetti: non sono un tipo dal fisico muscoloso, e lavorando in costume non posso certo evitare che questo si noti… uff… difficilmente una ragazza potrebbe essere interessata a me per il mio aspetto… anche se Marta mi ha detto che sono carino… naaaah, che vado a pensare? Le ragazze carine come lei sanno sempre utilizzare il proprio fascino per ottenere ciò che vogliono… probabilmente stava cercando di avere uno sconto... ma no, non mi sembra il tipo… ecco la porta del magazzino… prendo la chiave… la apro... ecco. Uhm… chissà dove avrà messo la salsa il signor Yagame… qui no… qui nemmeno… Eccola! Meglio se gliela passo dall'apertura nel locale cucine, se no mi tocca rifare tutto il giro… eccola la…

- Signor Yagame, ecco la salsa! Signor Yagame!

- Ah, Seto. Grazie mille. Scusa, non ti ho sentito da la…

- No, mi scusi lei, avrei dovuto portargliela di persona…

- No, credimi, in questo lavoro è meglio fare le cose in fretta, non si sa mai quando può arrivare un cliente. Veder sfumare una possibilità di guadagno solo perché non si era pronti a coglierla è sempre una seccatura, oltre che uno spreco. Non trovi?

- Si… in effetti ha ragione.

- Bravo ragazzo… bene, ci vediamo tra due ore. E non dimenticare di chiudere la porta del magazzino a chiave, quando esci.

- Certamente, signore. A dopo.

Uff… e anche questa mattinata è finita… quasi quasi ne approfitto per fare una doccia rinfrescante prima di mangiare… tra il caldo e la salsedine ne avrei bisogno… ma… non capisco, chi ha chiuso la porta? E dov'è la chiave? Non capisco, ero sicuro di…

- Ciao, Seto.

EH? O porca, ma chi… MARTA? Che ci fa qui?

- C-che ci fai qui?

- Sono solo venuta a ringraziarti per la tua Okonomiyaki… era davvero buona…

- Ah… beh, è il mio lavoro…

- Lo so. E tu lo fai molto bene.

- Ah… ecco… senti, non è che hai visto la chiave che era qui? Mi era sembrato che… un momento… hai chiuso tu la porta?

- Mmm… si, ammetto di si.

- E… ehm… come mai?

- Beh… non vorrei che qualcuno venisse a disturbarci… Seto.

As… aspetta, aspetta, aspetta. Che sta succedendo? Perché sono chiuso in un magazzino con una bellissima ragazza, che per di più mi parla in un tono tanto sensuale? E' uno scherzo? Una candid camera? Oppure… non è possibile…

- Sai… fa piuttosto caldo qui...

- Beh, si… è estate…

Oddio, ma che sto dicendo? Certo che è estate, ma qui siamo all'ombra, e per di più siamo entrambi in costume da bagno… un momento… ma che sta facendo? Perché sta armeggiando con il fermaglio del suo… o no no no no, questo no…

- Ecco… così va meglio…

MA MEGLIO COSA? Ragazza, ti prego fermati. N-n-n-n-non sono cose da farsi queste… mettersi in topless così davanti ad un ragazzo non… e… e ora cosa… oh, no, ti prego la parte sotto no! LA PARTE SOTTO NO!

- Aaah… ora si che sto bene? Non credi anche tu?

Bene? Mi chiedi se stai bene? Ragazza mia, sei la dea Venere rediviva, l'incarnazione della bellezza e del desiderio! Io… no, no, no che sto pensando di fare? E' la pozione! Si! E' sicuramente la pozione a farla comportare così! Deve essere questo l'effetto collaterale di cui mi aveva detto la nonna… non c'è altra spiegazione possibile per… un momento che fai? N-non avvicinarti!

- Ma... ehm… Marta, cosa…

Scemo, scemo, scemo! Perché la chiami per nome? Da quando siete entrati così in confidenza? Cerca di darti una calmata e dille… un momento, che sta facendo? Perché si è inginocchiata e… eh, no, ti prego non lo fare…

- Dovresti spogliarti anche tu, non credi?

Se lo credo? No che non lo credo! Non è opportuno per un ragazzo spogliarsi in presenza di… no, no, no, lascia il mio costume, lascialo… non lo… oh nooo…

- Oooh… sembra che al tuo amichetto qui sotto l'aria fresca faccia bene… guardalo, è tutto contento…

VORREI VEDERE TE AL MIO POSTO! No, sta calmo Seto, sta calmo. Non è ancora successo niente, puoi sempre rivestirti e uscire… ma che sta facendo… ah… no, li no… è troppo…

- Buon appetito…

Eh? Cosa? Che vuol dire quel uooohhh… n-non ci posso credere… mi sta… mi sta… è… è la prima volta che una ragazza… o mio dio, che sensazione… accidenti… non resisto…

- M-marta… ah… ti prego fermati… sto… sto per… AAAH! AAAH ! Ah... ah… anf… anf…

C-cosa… cosa ho fatto… s-sono… sono venuto in bocca ad una ragazza appena conosciuta… non posso crederci… questo non può essere vero… ok, se è uno scherzo è durato anche troppo… ecco, si sta alzando… neanche mi guarda… su dai, forza! Dimmi che faccio schifo, che sono un essere viscido e disgustoso, me lo merito… avanti, dì qualcosa!

- Seto…

Ecco il mio momento di gloria è già finito. Ma quale gloria? Ho appena ricevuto una fellatio da una ragazza evidentemente drogata, e ho pure il coraggio di dire…

- …hai un buon sapore, lo sai?

Eh? Cosa? Come ha detto? P-perché sta sorridendo? E perché si sta… … n…non ci posso credere… mi sta baciando… una bellissima ragazza bionda mi sta baciando! Nuda! In un magazzino! E questo sapore che sento non può essere che… che… che ha intenzione di fare ora? Perché mi guarda così?

- Su, vieni.

Vieni? Vieni dove? Un momento, non mi prendere la mano così all'improvviso, io… ma… dove mi stai portando? Che ci vuoi fare con quei teloni antipioggia arrotolati? Non vorrai… no, è troppo. Questo non lo posso fare , è troppo… N-non sdraiarti li sopra dai…

- Dimmi… è la tua prima volta?

Puoi giurarci che è la prima! No, aspetta, perché ragiono già come stessi per farlo sul serio? E perché annuisco? Avanti non avrò mica intenzione di… è drogata, santo cielo! Farlo con lei ora non sarebbe diverso da…

- Lo è anche per me… quindi ti prego.. fai piano…

Ogh, no no no, questo non lo dovevi dire! Questo non lo dovevi dire, ragazza. Ora non rispondo più delle mie azioni! Se proprio lo vuoi… se davvero vuoi che io… ma… che sto facendo? F-fermati Seto, fermati un istante! N-non puoi farlo così! Senza protezione, senza niente! In un magazzino umido e buio con la prima sconosciuta che incontri… oh mio dio, com'è morbida… no, no, no… il mio corpo si muove da solo… n-non riesco a…

- Vieni, ti aiuto io…

N-non è quel tipo di aiuto che voglio… non toccare, non… aaah… che tocco gentile… ehi... dove sta… aspetta, aspetta, non… non li… m-manca poco… manca veramente poco all'irreparabile… Seto, è davvero questo ciò che vuoi? E' questo ciò che vuoi?

- Seto… tu… mi desideri?

- Io…

Io…

-Si, io ti desidero, Marta.

Un gesto un tocco una spinta e AAAAAAAH… … L-l'ho fatto. Sono dentro. Sto facendo sesso con una ragazza, una bellissima ragazza, una splendida ragazza! I suoi capelli biondi come l'oro, i suoi occhi azzurri come il cielo… si… e adesso è mia… il corpo, il cuore e l'anima di questa ragazza sono miei. N-non pensavo che fosse così bello… aah… si, è meraviglioso… sento come se il mio corpo fosse attraversato dal piacere ogni volta che entro in lei… ancora... e ancora…

- Ah… Seto… ah… non così… forte… ah…

Non posso, Marta, non posso. Non riuscirei a fermarmi neanche volendo. Ogni cosa di te mi fa impazzire: il tuo odore, i tuoi gemiti, l'espressione sofferente e insieme felice che è apparsa sul tuo volto… io penso di non aver mai desiderato altro nella mia vita se non essere qui, ora, con te, a fare quello che stiamo facendo… a trascorrere questi brevi ed eterni momenti insieme… vorrei che tutto questo durasse all'infinito… anche se… se…

- M-marta… io sento… sento che sto per…

- Ah… non ti preoccupare… ah… fallo…

- Ma… ah… ma io…

- Non… ah… non preoccuparti ho detto… voglio… ah… voglio sentirti dentro di me… ah… tutto dentro di me…

Non hai idea di quanto mi eccitino e mi rendano felice le tue parole… bene… se è questo che vuoi… allora non mi tratterrò… ancora un poco… ancora un po' e io… io…

- Ah... AAAAAAHHHH! Anf... anf… anf… M-marta…

- Sto bene… sto bene, non ti preoccupare…

Oddio… è stato fantastico… io non ho mai… non ho mai… oh mio dio, che cosa ho fatto? Io ho… io ho…

- M-Marta…

- Mmm… nooo… resta ancora qui…

- No, io non… io ti ho… ti ho…

- Ehi, ehi, che ti succede? Che cos'hai? Perché ti nascondi?

Non mi guardare. Ti prego, non mi guardare. Non venirmi vicino. Ho fatto una delle cose peggiori che si possano fare ad una ragazza… non ho scusanti… mi dispiace… mi dispiace tanto, perdonami… ma cosa… P-perché mi hai posato le mani sulle guance?... che cosa… … Un bacio… un altro bacio. Perché? Perché lo fai? Dopo quello che ti ho fatto… dopo che ti ho…

- Seto… va tutto bene.

- No, non è vero! Io… io ho fatto…

- Tu non hai fatto nulla che io non volessi. Te lo posso assicurare.

- Ma… ma io…

- Ssst… ti ho detto di rilassarti, non c'è nulla di cui tu ti debba vergognare. Quello che abbiamo fatto è stato bellissimo. Grazie.

Che strano… le sue parole non mi sembrano quelle di una persona drogata… o ubriaca, o altro ancora. E' incredibilmente lucida e razionale. Questo significa… che lo ha veramente voluto lei? Che questa ragazza ha voluto dare la sua verginità ad un perfetto sconosciuto come me? No, non è possibile, è troppo strano… eppure non sembra provare rimorsi di alcun genere… si sta rimettendo il costume come se nulla fosse… e io… io invece sono…

- Oh, già. Ecco la chiave.

Quel sorriso… è un sorriso troppo sincero perché sia il risultato di qualche composto chimico… troppo naturale… non capisco… non so più cosa pensare…

- Permesso… ecco… là. Bene, direi che per ora ci salutiamo qui.

- Eh? C-cosa?

- Beh, sai, credo che le mie amiche stiano cominciando a chiedersi ch fine ho fatto… non voglio che si preoccupino… sai, ci sono tanti di quei maniaci, qui intorno…

- C-c-che? M-m-ma io non…

- Uhuhuh… dai, non mi riferivo certo a te… anche se…

- Anche... anche se cosa?

- Beh… diciamo solo che io mi rimetterei il costume, prima di uscire. Ci vediamo, carino.

Ecco. Se n'è andata. E' sparita lasciandomi solo in questo magazzino buio. Ma è davvero stata qui? Quello che ho vissuto è stato davvero reale, e non un qualche strano sogno? No… visto le macchie di sangue e sperma che ho sul corpo, direi proprio di no… … Forse è meglio che mi rivesta, in ogni caso… non vorrei essere scambiato realmente per un maniaco… proprio no…

_*continue...*_


	2. Chapter 2

E' incredibile… non riesco ancora ad accettare quello che mi è appena successo… ho appena perso la verginità con una ragazza bellissima e dolcissima (prendendo al contempo la sua), di cui non conosco nient'altro che il nome. Marta. Sembra incredibile che sia accaduto proprio a me… insomma… di tutte le persone che c'erano sulla spiaggia, anzi, di tutte le persone che conosce o che ha conosciuto, perché proprio me? Perché ha voluto scegliere me per la sua prima volta? Aveva detto che ero carino, però… è un po' troppo… Siamo sicuri che la pozione non c'entri nulla? In fondo potrebbe essere possibile che… ufff… è inutile ragionare per ipotesi… devo darmi una ripulita… ma non posso certo recarmi alle docce maschili in questo stato, se mi vedesse qualcuno… no… c'è una fontanella oltre il boschetto dietro la spiaggia, ed è abbastanza isolata… si, credo sia meglio dirigermi la. Così facendo avrò anche il tempo di riflettere e calmarmi… calmarmi… però, che morbida che era… calmarmi… ehi, e quello cos'è? C'è qualcosa di azzurro più in la, appoggiato per terra… magari qualcuno ha smarrito il suo asciugamano… vediamo… no, aspetta, questo non è un asciugamano… questo è… un costume? Un costume intero di colore blu? E che ci fa qui? Forse qualcuno se l'era portato dietro come ricambio e l'ha perso… no, anche se fosse qui siamo piuttosto lontani dal sentiero, è difficile che… un momento… ma questo non è il costume che indossava…

- Ah… ah…

Ehi… un momento, chi ha parlato? Sento una voce… una voce femminile… ma questi gemiti… vengono da dietro quel cespuglio… non mi dire che… oh, cavolo! E' lei! La ragazza dai capelli assurdi! Io… io non posso crederci! Non posso credere che quella ragazza stia…

- Oh… oh, si…

Quella sc… che sta facendo? E se arrivasse qualcuno? Insomma, se un estraneo trovasse una ragazza nuda in mezzo a questo bosco, potrebbe anche supporre che si stesse cambiando e quindi andarsene… ma masturbarsi non è certo qualcosa che una persona sana di mente si mette a fare in un luogo pubblico… se poi geme a voce così alta non ci vorrà molto perché qualcuno la noti… oramai non ci sono più dubbi… è la pozione che la sta facendo comportare così… anche Marta, quindi… No, non c'è tempo per distrarsi, devo dirle di calmarsi prima che… OOOPS! AHI! Ohi ohi, che botta… il terreno coperto di foglie è più scivoloso di…. oh, cavolo mi ha visto… adesso penserà che sono un guardone o peggio… devo spiegarle tutto…

- Ecco… io… io passavo di qui e…

Accidenti, non sto facendo una bella figura… forza Seto, fai un bel respiro e… un momento… che cosa fa? Perché si avvicina verso di me gattonando? E perché mi fissa in quel modo? Che bel seno che ha… sveglia, sveglia, sveglia! Non è il momento di ammirare il panorama! Questa ragazza ha qualcosa che non va, e…

- Tu…

- Ecco…io, vedi…

- Tu… devi aiutarmi…

- C-certo. Farò tutto quello che posso…

Ma che sta dicendo questa? Sta bene? Il suo respiro è un po' troppo pesante… A-aspetta, perché mi viene così vicino? E d-dove sta mettendo le mani? Ehi…

- S-scusami, ma cosa stai…

- Ti prego… prendimi, non resisto più…

ALLA FACCIA DELL'AIUTO! Ehi ehi ehi, ragazza, ma lo capisci quello che mi hai appena chiesto? Lo capisci la situazione dove ti sei… dove CI SIAMO messi? No, no, devo calmarmi… procediamo come se non stesse succedendo nulla, ok? La situazione è troppo allucinante. Ci vuole un po' di normalità, una normalissima conversazione tra persone che si sono appena incontrate…

- I-io mi chiamo Seto… e tu?

- Amy… ah… Amy Mizuno… molto piacere…

Piacere mio. O meglio, sarebbe un piacere se tu ti fosse presentata senza ansimare, senza armeggiare con i miei boxer e soprattutto senza essere nuda come mamma ti ha fatto! Insomma, ragazza, che cosa stai… oh, no, di nuovo… è già la seconda volta in un'ora che il mio 'fratellino' viene tirato fuori a forza… e per di più è già di nuovo bello sull'attenti… non c'è che dire: faccio proprio schifo.

- Oh… è… è la prima volta che ne vedo uno… è così strano…

Ma cos'è, la giornata delle vergini ninfomani? Non poso credere che stia dicendo sul serio… anche se… il modo in cui è arrossita, il modo in cui si muove, la sua espressione… c-che carina… no, aspetta! Non è questo il punto! Se anche questa ragazza è sotto l'effetto della pozione, devo fare qualche cosa, prima che…

- A-aspetta... Amy, giusto? Io... io credo che… ah! Aspetta, che fai… uh…

- E'… è così che si fa giusto? Si afferra bene e poi si va su e giù, su e giù…

Si, esattamente, è così che si fa ragazza, ma ora smettila. Non mi sembra il momento più opportuno per implementare le tue conoscenze sull'anatomia maschile. Siamo in un parco pubblico e… eh, e ora che cosa fai… oh mio dio non sarà che anche tu… vuoi che io…

- Amy... fermati. Ti prego scendi… non farlo…

- Perché, non ti piaccio?

- N-no, non è questo. Anzi, sei molto bella, però io…

- Davvero? Tu mi trovi bella?

- Beh… s-si. Si, non c'è dubbio… però…

- Ne sono felice… sei il primo ragazzo che mi dice che sono bella…

Ragazza, adesso comincio a dubitare seriamente che tu stia facendo sul serio. Con il viso, la voce ed il fisico che ti ritrovi, nessuno ti avrebbe mai fatto un complimento? Da dove vieni, da un convento di clausura? No, però aspetta… non puoi afferrarlo così, fa male… ehi, ma lo sai che cosa stai facendo? Fermati…

-Amy… fermati solo un secondo… ascolta…

- Sai…

-Eh?

- Sono felice che la mia prima volta sia con un ragazzo carino come te.

Cosa? IO? Carino? E' lo stesso che Ma... ah… AAAAAH! Oooh! E'… è… bellissimo… Amy… ah… sei così… stretta…

- Ah… ahi… fa male…

Eh? No no no no, non piangere, ti prego… dai non fare così… non sopporto di veder piangere le ragazze, su…

- Non ti preoccupare, non devi aver paura. Tra poco ti passa, hai capito? Aspetta solo un secondo e il dolore sparirà.

- Ne… ah… ne sei certo?

- Beh… ho qualche… ehm… esperienza nel campo… quindi…

Si, un'esperienza di pochi minuti fa! Il re delle facce di bronzo!

- D-davvero? Ne sono felice… grazie…

- Beh… ecco... creda sia mio dovere… uhm…

Ma che cavolo sto dicendo? Ho appena preso la sua verginità e sto cercando di fare il galante? Vuoi vedere che sto impazzendo anch'io?

- Sei… una persona gentile… grazie.

E adesso che fa… è troppo vicina, è trop… uh… un altro bacio… un bacio da una ragazza diversa… il suo sapore è diverso in effetti… più delicato, più dolce… Uh. Ooh, ti prego non ti muovere… ooh, è troppo bello…

- Seto… ti sento… ti sento dentro di me…

COSA DEVI FARE, LA TELECRONACA? Anche io ti sento… sento il tuo profumo, la tua morbidezza, il tuo calore… ti sento bene… oooh, eccome se ti sento… ragazza, sei meravigliosa… ogni volta che ti muovi è come se mi trasmettessi la forza di mille carezze… tutte insieme… ah… anche tu… anche tu provi lo stesso? Anche tu senti quello che sento io?

- Amy… ah… ti piace?

- Ah… si… mi piace… ah… molto…

Ne sono lieto, ragazza. Ne sono davvero felice. Però, dato che oramai sono in ballo, desidero darti un piacere ancora più grande. Ecco, che ne dice di questo? Ti piace essere accarezzata lungo le braccia? Lungo i fianchi? Per non parlare del… ooh, che morbido che è il tuo seno, Amy. Così soffice e caldo, mi sta nelle mani come se fosse stato fatto apposta… e i tuoi piccoli capezzoli rosa… sono uno spettacolo solo a guardarli…

- Ah… Seto… Ah, t-ti prego, smettila…

- Perché? Non ti piace?

Ehi Seto, che cos'è quel tono sadico nella tua voce? Eh? Che cos'è?

- N-no… anzi… è bellissimo… però io... io sento… AAAAH!

Pork… ecco, se qualcuno non l'ha sentita ora significa che l'intero Giappone è diventato sordo di colpo. Però... insomma… ho fatto venire una ragazza. Certo, non è che abbia fatto un granché… ma l'espressione di estasi che è comparsa sul suo volto è impagabile. Ehi, e adesso cosa… Perché si è accasciata così su di me? Che… oh, accidenti, è svenuta. E' davvero svenuta, non ci posso credere! A quanto pare quello che è successo è stato troppo, per lei… a proposito, come lo dovrei interpretare questo? Un altro episodio per la serie "Prendi pure la mia verginità, tanto che me ne frega?". Ridicolo… la mia pozione stavolta ha causato più guai che altro… sarà meglio cominciare a risolverne qualcuno… scusa ragazza, ma ti devo spostare… uuh, ecco, sono fuori… la appoggio su di un fianco… piano… uff… ed eccoci qua… due giovani nudi sdraiati su di un pavimento di foglie… bah… certo che il suo viso, quando dorme, è ancora più carino… Oh, su dai, non ho tempo per restare qui ad ammirarla… dov'è finito il suo costume… eccolo qui… sarà il caso di rivestirla innanzitutto, non vorrei che arrivasse qualcuno e pensasse male… anche se ne avrebbe tutto il motivo… Op-là, infilate le gambe… il busto… che bel seno però… sveglia, dannazione! Una spalliera… l'altra… ecco fatto. Ah, ecco… sarà meglio che mi rivesta anche io… non si sa mai…

_*continue...*_


	3. Chapter 3

Avrò fatto bene a lasciarla da sola nel bosco? Certo, non è così strano andare da quelle parti per farsi un sonnellino all'ombra, però… non vorrei che facesse brutti incontri… Ma che cosa sto dicendo, di brutti incontri ne ha già fatto uno: me! Cavolo, solo un essere abbietto come me poteva pensare di approfittarsi non di una, ma di DUE ragazze in difficoltà… certo, non che Amy mi abbia lasciato molta scelta… ooooh, e che diavolo, perché cerco sempre delle scusanti? E perché continuo a pensare a lei come a 'Amy'? Cosa siamo, amici d'infanzia? Bah… in ogni caso, anche se fossi rimasto con lei che cosa avrei potuto dirle? "Scusa, ma hai ingerito per errore una pozione afrodisiaca e a causa di ciò mi hai dato la tua verginità?" Sai che bel risveglio avrebbe avuto… e anche portarla in braccio fino alla spiaggia mi avrebbe procurato più guai che altro… chissà cos'avrebbe pensato la gente… Accidenti! Ma perché continuo a pensare a me stesso? E le due ragazze a cui ho praticamente RUBATO la verginità, non contano nulla? Sigh. Finirò all'inferno, me lo sento… uff… beh, visto che è quasi ora di pranzo, dubito che le docce siano così affollate… è difficile che qualcuno possa notare le macchie che ho li sotto… e anche se fosse potrei sempre dire... che so… che mi sono tagliato con un pezzo di guscio di conchiglia… bene, perfetto, sto già cominciando ad inventarmi bugie per coprire i miei crimini… faccio proprio schifo…

Ecco le docce. Bene, sembra che non ci sa nessuno nei paraggi… però… pare che dentro ci sia qualcuno. Va beh, ci sono almeno cinque box doccia li dentro, non posso aspettare che siano liberi tutti per entrare… e se resto qui fuori potrei sembrare sospetto… ehi, penso proprio come un fuorilegge, eh? Cavolo… comunque prima ci liberiamo di questo sangue, meglio sarà. Allora… l'unico vero rischio che corro è di essere visto mentre entro nel locale: una volta entrato in uno dei box sarà tutto a posto… vediamo… si, sembra che nell'androne non ci sia nessuno… e valutando dalle ombre che si vedono da sotto le porte pare che l'unica doccia occupata sia l'ultima... però… che strano… perché questa doccia è aperta? Qualcuno se n'è andato senza chiudere l'acqua? Che gente… non sanno neanche cosa sia il risparmio idrico… comunque sia, già che c'è, meglio usare questa. Ecco, la porta è chiusa. Ora abbassiamoci i boxer… e vediamo di darci una lavata… bene…

-Ah… aspetta... non così…

Eh? Cosa?

- R-rea… se fai così… io… Ammmph…

Un momento, che cos'ha detto? Rea?

- Ssst! Zitta Bunny. Ho sentito dei rumori prima, forse è entrato qualcuno. Potrebbe sentirci…

Si che vi sento, razza di oche! Le pareti sono di compensato, mica di acciaio! Non ci posso credere! Sono due delle ragazze di prima!

- Oh… si… mmmh… sei bravissima, Rea… continua… ah…

E da quello che sento, pare che la pozione stia facendo effetto anche su di loro. Cavolo, che situazione… beh, quantomeno pare che queste due abbiano deciso di… 'scaricare la tensione' tra di loro… quindi, almeno nel loro caso, non dovrebbero esserci problemi di… ehm… sangue. Almeno spero.

- Ah… ah… Rea… Aspetta, fermati… ah…

- Che c'è Bunny? Non ti piace?

- Oh… si che mi piace… è meraviglioso… solo che…

- Avanti, dimmi cosa c'è che non va. "Solo che" cosa?

- Ecco… vedi… io voglio di più.

Le ultime parole famose…

- Che... che intendi Bunny? Per "di più" non intenderai… per caso…

- Si… io voglio… voglio farlo. Adesso, subito!

- Ma… Bunny. Che cosa dici? E a Marzio non ci pensi? Non vorrai…

- Lo so, lo so! Ma è più forte di me… io… io non posso più resistere, Rea…

- Bunny, sei proprio… uff… e va bene, vorrà dire che ti accompagnerò.

- Cosa? Anche tu… vuoi…

- Beh, devo dire che non mi dispiacerebbe affatto conservare la mia verginità per la persona giusta… ma non posso lasciare sola la mia migliore amica durante la sua prima volta, no?

- Rea... ti ringrazio…

Ma che bella manifestazione di amicizia… accidenti, non vorrete dirmi che quelle due adesso escono e si concederanno al primo individuo di sesso maschile che incontreranno! No no no, la cosa non va bene, e per mille ragioni: indipendentemente da chi ricadrà la loro scelta, non sono sicuro che quelle due sapranno essere abbastanza discrete da realizzare i loro progetti in privato! E anche se fosse, chi le assicura che, in seguito alle loro _performance_, qualcuno non decida di ricattarle usando foto di cellulari o altro? E sarebbe tutta colpa mia… no, non posso permetterlo!

-Allora, sei decisa Bunny? Sei pronta?

- Si, Rea… andiamo.

Non riesco a credere a quello che sto per fare. Non sono neanche sicuro che sia la cosa giusta da fare. Ma devo farlo. Devo uscire. Devo uscire da qui e…

- Un… un momento!

Oh, accidenti… pensavo avessero addosso ancora i costumi… invece sono entrambe nude, e per di più stanno guardando tutte e due me. Beh, certo non è che potevo aspettarmi una reazione diversa, dopo essere comparso all'improvviso nell'androne del locale docce urlando. Però la cosa non mi fa sentire molto meglio… un momento… ma se sono entrambe senza costume… significa che avevano intenzione di andare in spiaggia così? Merda, sono messe peggio di quanto mi aspettassi! Non devo permettere loro di uscire da qui, o sarà un disastro.

- Se… se volete un uomo che vi soddisfi… eccomi qui!

Ecco. Ho nuovamente dimostrato di essere un pervertito della peggior specie. Ma con che faccia posso dire una cosa simile a due ragazze evidentemente confuse, il cui stato è una mia diretta responsabilità, per non parlare del fatto di aver appena preso la verginità di due loro amiche. E ora mi accingo a fare lo stesso con loro! Faccio proprio schifo… però… se permettessi a queste due di rovinarsi la reputazione, oltre che la loro prima volta, sarei veramente il peggiore dei peggiori. Oramai ho deciso.

- Allora ragazze? Che ne dite?

- Uhm… che ne pensi, Bunny?

- Beh, da quanto vedo non è messo male… e in fondo è anche carino.

Non è messo male? Che signif… oh, no, mi sono dimenticato di rimettermi i boxer prima di uscire dalla doccia! Sono proprio un idiota…

- Aggiudicato allora!

Ok. Eccole che arrivano. Accidenti che furie. Sembra proprio che siano più che intenzionate a scoprire le gioie del sesso, costi quello che costi… però… accidenti… la pelle di queste due è, se possibile, anche più morbida di quella delle loro amiche… e anche i loro seni non hanno nulla da invidiare a quelli di Marta… anzi, quelli di Rea sembrano addirittura più grossi… (e ci risiamo, ricomincio a chiamarle per nome. Ma chi mi credo di essere?) Comunque… mmm… i baci di Rea sono così passionali… e Bunny… uuuh, si vede proprio che ha il ragazzo. Sarà ancora vergine, però è evidente che si è già cimentata in altri campi… la fellatio che sta eseguendo è semplicemente superba… sono so quanto riuscirò a resistere…

- Aah... ecco… credo che sia pronto.

- Mh… ne sei sicura, Bunny?

- Certo. Marzio a questo punto mi dice sempre di fermarmi, per evitare… beh, lo sai…

Non sai quanto hai ragione, ragazza. Ancora pochi secondi e il tuo bel faccino sarebbe stato ricoperto da un nuovo tipo di trucco… ma che…? Cavoli, Rea sta guardando il mio amichetto come se non ne avesse mai visto uno in vita sua… e ora che ci penso forse è proprio così… ma guarda, si è persino inginocchiata per osservarlo meglio… che roba…

- Ooh, che bello… bene… allora, vuoi essere tu la prima?

- M-m. Preferirei che fossi tu a iniziare.

- Beh… ok, ma… come mai…?

- Ecco… sai… devo ammettere che… ho un pochino di paura…

Proprio adesso devono venirti dei dubbi, ragazza? Ehi, un momento. Forse questo vuol dire che…

- Bene. In tal caso… ti dispiacerebbe sederti?

Sedermi? E dove...? Ah, giusto. C'è una panchina in legno usata per appoggiare gli asciugamani o le borse. Prima non l'avevo notata… ohi! Ho capito mi siedo, mi siedo… Ecco, ora ho una visuale mozzafiato del corpo di Rea mentre questa si inginocchia sopra di me… il suo sguardo è determinato, ma noto anche un leggero imbarazzo… allora forse è vero! Gli effetti della pozione stanno…

-A… aspettate ragazze, aspettate un attimo.

- Uh? Che cosa c'è?

- Beh, ecco… siete proprio sicure di… ehm… volerlo fare? Forse se aspettate cinque minuti potreste… ecco… cambiare idea…

Devo impedire loro di fare sciocchezze finché la pozione non avrà esaurito il suo effetto… non voglio sfruttare ancora lo stato confusionale in cui versano queste ragazze… non sarebbe giusto…

- Oh… che gentile. Ti preoccupi per noi? Ma stai tranquillo. Io e Bunny ormai abbiamo deciso, non ci tireremo indietro. E tu invece? Sei pronto?

- No, ecco io…

- Non è il caso di cominciare a essere timidi ora… ti sei proposto tu di… soddisfarci, non ricordi?

Accidenti a me e alla mia boccaccia. Ohm cavolo, Rea ha già afferrato il mio fratellino, e lo sta…

- Rea, aspetta… nnn... AAAAH!

- AAAAH! Anf… anf… lo… lo sento… anf… è dentro…

- Fa… fa male Rea?

- No... non più d tanto… non preoccuparti.

- Meno male…

- Ah… oh si… ah… è bello… ah… ah…

Accidenti, non so quanto riuscirò a resistere… ah… ah… il corpo di Rea è così morbido e caldo… ed ero al limite già da prima… io… io non credo di…

- R-rea... Rea aspetta… sto… sto per…

- Ah… anch'io… anch'io sto per…

- Ah… Fermati… se… se non ti fermi… io…

- Va… va bene. Vieni… Vieni dentro di me.

- Rea... Reaaa… AAAH!

- Si… lo sento… AAAAH!

Anf… anf… accidenti… non posso credere… di aver fatto sesso con tre ragazze… e per di più… sono venuto dentro due di loro… sono certo… che prima o poi… dovrò rendere contro di tutto questo…

- Rea? Rea, stai bene?

-Uuuh… si, Bunny… anf… è stato… è stato…

- Non ti sforzare. Ti senti bene? Ti fa male da qualche parte?

- No... anf... anzi, sto bene… non mi sono mai sentita così bene… senti... ti ringrazio…

- Eh? Dici… anf… a me?

- Si, certo. Sei stato magnifico.

- N…non c'è di che.

Idiota, ma che cosa dici? Hai appena rubato la verginità di un'altra ragazza e lasci pure che questa ti ringrazi? Ora basta. Devi evitare che almeno Bunny commetta lo stesso errore delle sue amiche. Ha il ragazzo, santo cielo!

- Rea… ce la fai a…

- Si certo… ecco… uuuh…

- Va tutto bene?

- Si, te l'ho detto. Sono solo un po' stanca… ma non dovresti pensare a me, adesso. Guarda. Ora tocca a te.

Col cavolo.

- Bunny ascolta…

Eh? Cos'è quello sguardo determinato? Dov'è finita la sua timidezza e ritrosia? Questa biondina non era la più infantile del gruppo? Perché ha deciso di sfoggiare uno sguardo così maturo proprio ora? Devo fermar… ma cosa… non riesco a muovermi… l'orgasmo di poco fa mi ha spossato… Ehi, aspetta, cosa fai? Anche tu così? No, no, questo non va bene, non va proprio bene…

- Bunny… ti prego, devi ascoltarmi…

- Scusami…

- Eh? Che cosa?

- Ecco… potrei sapere il tuo nome?

TI SEMBRA QUESTO IL MOMENTO DI FARE LE PRESENTAZIONI?

- S...Seto. Mi chiamo Seto.

E IO PIRLA CHE RISPONDO PURE!

- Piacere di conoscerti, Seto. Io sono Bunny, e la mia amica si chiama Rea… però… aspetta un attimo, come facevi a conoscere i nostri nomi?

- Ecco… poco fa siete venute al chiosco delle Okonomiyaki… io lavoro li…

- Ah, è vero! Ora mi ricordo di te.

- Si. Senti, è di questo che ti devo parlare… quella che ho dato alla vostra amica…

- Allora Bunny, sei pronta?

- S… si. Certo.

- No, aspetta. Sei davvero certa… che sia la cosa giusta da fare? Non pensi al tuo ragazzo?

Ecco, si è fermata. Forse ce l'ho fatta. In effetti mancava davvero poco: si era già portata il mio amichetto all'altezza del suo fiore… se avessi aspettato ancora un secondo a parlare…

- Si, è vero… un po' mi dispiace… ma vedi… Rea ha appena perso la verginità pur di restarmi accanto… non posso certo tirarmi indietro ora, no? Glielo devo.

Cosa? Ma che signif… AAAAH! Ah… Anf… so… sono dentro… è troppo tardi ormai: vedo dal suo volto che anche la verginità di questa ragazza è ormai perduta… però… deve davvero voler bene alla sua amica, se è disposto a fare persino questo per lei… e la stessa cosa vale per Rea…

- Rea… ah… fa.. fa male…

- Non ti preoccupare, adesso passa subito… anche io ho provato un po' di dolore all'inizio ma poi diventa molto più bello… guarda, così…

- Rea… io… ah… ah… che… strano… si… ah… ah… oh, si… ah… è bello… ah... è bello…

- Visto, ora rilassati e continua a muoverti lentamente, senza fretta.

- Va… Va bene… io… ah… sento.. caldo… si… ah… è bellissimo…

Beh, almeno sono contento che ti piaccia ragazza. Io invece ormai sono allo stremo. Dubito fortemente che riuscirò a aggiungere l'orgasmo con te, e questo un po' mi dispiace… però… visto che è la tua prima volta… voglio che almeno tu possa godertela fino in fondo… si, penso che comincerò da qui…

- Ah… ah… Ma cosa… AH! Che cosa… che cosa Fai? Ah… i… i miei capezzoli... non… leccarli, ti prego…

- No, io invece direi che è un ottima idea. Continua pure, Seto.

- Cosa…? ah… ma Rea… io… mmmmh…

Ecco. Ci mancava solo un bacio lesbico a completare il quadro. Certo che questa ragazza avrà anche un atteggiamento e un acconciatura da bambina, ma devo dire che ci sa fare: sta muovendo i fianchi come se fosse un esperta… ed è incredibilmente piacevole…

- Ah... R-rea… io sento… sento qualcosa che…

- Non ti preoccupare, vai avanti. Sarà bellissimo…

- M-ma io... Rea… Seto… io... io… AAAAH!

Ecco fatto. Uff. Anche questa ragazza ha avuto la sua dose di piacere. Certo che osservare il volto di una ragazza che raggiunge l'estasi è sempre uno spettacolo, non importa quante volte lo si guardi... Oh, ma andiamo! Ma chi mi credo di essere, il mago del sesso? Anche io ho perso la mia verginità soltanto oggi, e per di più in una maniera che definirei a direi poco fraudolenta! Altro che compiacermi nell'osservare le smorfie di queste ragazze: dovrei essere arrestato per quello che ho fatto…

- Ehi? C'è nessuno qui dentro?

Oh, merda! Hanno fatto in fretta…! No no no, non può essere la polizia, calmati Seto, calmati… però… non è che cambi molto in effetti… se mi trovano qui, con due ragazze nude (per di più mentre sono in intimità con una delle due) come minimo mi arrestano per oltraggio al pudore…

- Che strano... eppure avevo sentito qualcuno gridare…

Oh, no! Cavolo, sta entrando! Devo togliermi di qui…

- Bunny! Ehi, Bunny, ti prego riprenditi! Devi alzarti! Rea, dammi una mano.

- No… non credo che ce ne sarà bisogno.

- Ma che stai dicendo? Forza Bunny…

- Scusate? Non c'è nessuno qui… OH!

Ma che… Oh, accidenti! E' la ragazza con la coda, l'ultima delle cinque del gruppo! Però… dal suo atteggiamento non sembrerebbe sotto l'effetto della pozione. Che sia…

- Tu… che… che stai facendo alle mie amiche?

Ma… ma che razza di espressione ha? E' spaventosa! Aiutooo… sono nei guai…

_*continue...*_


	4. Chapter 4

- Tu… che… che stai facendo alle mie amiche?

- Calmati Morea, è tutto a posto.

- A posto? Come può essere tutto a posto, Rea? E comunque… per… perché sei nuda? E Bunny… cosa…?

- Non è nulla di che. Io e Bunny abbiamo solo appena perso la nostra verginità con quel ragazzo.

E SECONDO TE SAREBBE NULLA DI CHE? Adesso quella li mi ammazza...

- C-cosa…? Tu e Bunny… avete…

- Si, è come ti ho detto. Eravamo entrambe consenzienti, Seto non ci ha fatto nulla di male…

- Mmmmh… Morea…

- Bunny… amica mia… stai bene?

- Si... si sto bene… anzi, benissimo.

- Che ti dicevo? Qui eravamo tutti d'accordo.

- Ehm… veramente... se potessi dire una cosa…

- Tu. Taci. Non ho ancora rinunciato all'idea di ridurti a pezzettini. Spera solo che Bunny e Rea siano convincenti nelle loro spiegazioni. Su, Bunny, tirati su.

- Mmmh, si, subito… uuuh… che strano… è così bello… e così strano…

- Forza, siediti qui… ecco… Ora. Mi spiegate che cos'è successo qui?

Aaah... lo sguardo di questa ragazza è davvero spaventoso. Beh… in fin dei conti me lo merito. Mi ha appena scoperto nudo, in compagnia di alcune sue amiche, e il mio fratellino è ancora sporco del sangue delle loro verginità. E' già tanto che non mi abbia ucciso al'istante.

- Ecco vedi… è successo tutto all'improvviso…

Cerca di essere un po' più persuasiva, per favore, altrimenti questa mi trasforma in sushi!

- Ecco… eravamo venute a farci una doccia dopo aver fatto un veloce tuffo in acqua… e all'improvviso ho sentito il bisogno di… ehm… 'divertirmi' un po'. "Non c'è niente di male", ho pensato, "in fondo non faccio del male a nessuno". Così mi sono tolta il costume e ho cominciato a… beh, hai capito… quando ad un tratto ho sentito degli strani gemiti provenire dalla doccia accanto, dove stava Bunny… le ho chiesto se stesse bene e, visto che non mi rispondeva, sono uscita dalla doccia per andare da lei, e li… beh ecco, l'ho trovata nuda come me, e intenta nelle mie stesse… pratiche.

- Ah, ah. Capisco.

Da quello che ha detto Rea, la pozione non ha avuto subito effetto… interessante. Sembra che il tempo di risposta vari da individuo a individuo…

- Lei… appena mi ha visto mi è praticamente saltata addosso. Ha incominciato a baciarmi, e accarezzarmi... e… ehm… ho scoperto che la cosa non mi dispiaceva affatto. Così siamo ritornate nel mio box doccia e abbiamo passato un po' di tempo a… 'divertirci'… solo che dopo un po' Bunny ha detto che voleva qualcosa di più. Io ho tentato di dissuaderla, ma lei è stata irremovibile… così ho deciso che… se proprio voleva farlo… beh… allora le avrei fatto compagnia. Eravamo appena uscite dalla doccia quando abbiamo incontrato Seto… e poi… beh, lo puoi immaginare.

Ok. E' venuto il momento della sentenza. Spero che le circostanze attenuanti giochino a mio favore… ma a chi voglio darla a bene? Semmai le circostanze sono aggravanti, visto che sono stato io a provocarle! Ohi ohi… lo sguardo di questa ragazza non promette niente di buono…

- Uhm… capisco… la persona giusta al momento giusto, eh?

- Beh… ecco, io, in verità…

- Bunny… ascolta. Davvero non vi ha fatto nulla di male? A me puoi dirlo.

- Mmm… no, no, Morea, anzi! Ha tentato più volte di fermarci, come se si preoccupasse per noi… è stato molto gentile…

Beh… dopo questa testimonianza, spero tanto di essere graziato… l'espressione di Morea pare essersi leggermente addolcita… insomma, se due vittime su due (Perché le chiamo vittime? Perché le ho chiamate vittime?) dicono che non è successo niente, non si può… oh, eccola che si sta alzando… speriamo bene… forse se potessi coprirmi potrei fare un'impressione migliore…

- Bene… sembra che tu non abbia fatto loro nulla di male…

Oh dio, ti ringrazio.

- …però…

Eh?

- …resta comunque il fatto che hai preso la verginità di due fanciulle, che tra l'altro sono le mie più care amiche…

A dire il vero non sono solo due, ma quattr… aspetta, ma voglio davvero dirlo? Sono davvero così cretino?

- …quindi non pensare di cavartela a buon mercato. Se davvero vuoi convincermi a lasciar perdere la faccenda…

E adesso che fa? T-tieni le mai a posto, ragazza: essere picchiato da una donna sarebbe un colpo assai duro per la mia autostima, e…

- …dovrai soddisfare anche me.

…non credo che potrei… Eh? Cosa?

- Oh? Morea… hai davvero intenzione di…

- Voglio solo sincerarmi personalmente che si sia comportato bene con voi… e fare una prova diretta mi sembra il mezzo più efficace per capirlo.

No... no, aspetta un momento, che discorso è? Ti sembra davvero sensato quello che hai appena detto, ragazza? E perché ora ti stai togliendo il costume? No, aspetta, non è possibile, perché… ma certo! Anche lei è sotto l'effetto della pozione! Avevo già notato che gli effetti erano diversi da ragazza a ragazza, e a quanto sembra su di lei la reazione è piuttosto blanda… o quantomeno è nascosta da quell'atteggiamento da teppista… oh,mamma… vuoi vedere che adesso… anche con lei… no, no… non dovrei farlo… anche se, da quanto ho capito, questa ragazza non prenderebbe bene un mio rifiuto… accidenti… è già nuda… beh, però… certo che il suo seno non è male… No, no, adesso basta, sto oltrepassando ogni limite! Forse dovrei dir loro tutta la verità… ehi, un momento, ma cosa fa? Perché si è inginocchiata tra le mie gambe e… ehi, asp... lascialo stare, non… aaah…

- E così… questo è il sangue delle verginità di Bunny e Rea, o mi sbaglio?

No, non ti sbagli ragazza, però ti consiglierei di lasciarlo in pace… ha appena avuto una giornata piuttosto impegnativa e… ma... aspetta, che… aaaah… che… che sensazione stupenda… ehi, ma questa… è molto più esperta delle sue amiche, non c'è dubbio… guarda come muove le mani e… no, la bocca no, la bocc… aaaah! Ah! Che… che bello… che… uau…

-Mph… bene, ora dovresti essere pronto.

Pronto. Pronto a fare cosa? Ehi, asp… perché ti stai sdraiando a terra? Non vorrai davvero… che io…

- Su, che cosa aspetti? Vedi di sbrigarti.

Non dovresti usare quel tono per chiedere a un ragazzo di fare sesso, sai? E' piuttosto incongruente come comportamento…

- Dai, Seto. Non fare aspettare la nostra amica.

- Già… sarebbe bello… condividere con lei questa esperienza…

Ma… uff… va beh… sembra che io sia in minoranza… e va bene ragazze, se proprio volete rispettare il detto "non c'è due senza tre" (anche se sarebbe meglio dire "non c'è quattro senza cinque") sarò lieto di accontentarvi… ecco… uuuh, che male alle gambe… ma come diavolo faccio, in queste condizioni, a… no, no, non ci devo pensare… devo solo andare li e... ooof… ecco… sono pronto… ma sono davvero sicuro di volerlo fare? Non è che è un qualche modo di mettermi alla prova che…

- M-morea… davvero sei sicura di…

- Si, te l'ho già detto. Non stare li a tentennare e sbrigati.

Il tuo atteggiamento da maschiaccio non ti rende tanto carina, lo sai ragazza? Bene, se proprio insisti.. allora… ah… AAAAAH! Ah… ecco… sono dentro… però… che strano… mi sembra diverso… e anche lei non sembra che stia provando dolore… vuoi vedere che…

- Ehm... Morea… tu… non sei vergine, vero?

- N… no, non lo sono. Perché? Ti secca?

- No, no, era solo per… non importa…

Però... per un istante ha fatto una faccia molto carina… sul serio, ragazza, dovresti comportanti in modo più femminile… uhm… vediamo se riesco a fare qualche breccia nella tua corazza... iniziamo con dei movimenti semplici... così…

- Ah… ah… beh, tutto qui? Non mi sembri… Ah…

Aspetta a parlare. Ragazza. Che ne pensi di questo?

- Ah… eh? Ehi, ma cos… aaah! Ah… no… i capezzoli no…

Non te lo aspettavi, vero? Sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuto… e ora aumentiamo il ritmo…

- Ah… ah… ah… aspetta… ah… così… è troppo…

Le tue parole dicono una cosa, ma l'espressione sul tuo viso mi dice ben altro. Ti sta piacendo, non è così? Allora, dov'è finita quell'aria di sufficienza di poco prima?

- Che ne pensi? La prova sta andando bene? Ti piace sentirmi dentro di te?

- Stu… ah… stupido! Ah… non… ah… non dire così…

Uhuhuh… ora si che hai un'espressione femminile, Morea… sei molto carina in questo momento… ora si che posso dare il meglio di me… voglio proprio vedere fino a quando riuscirai a tenere la tua maschera da dura…

- Ah… ah… ah… oh, si… ah…

- Come hai detto, scusa?

- N-niente… ah… non ho detto niente… ah…

- Bene… ah… allora… che dici, è abbastanza? Ci fermiamo qui?

- Eh? No, non ti fermar… ehm...

- Puoi ripetere? Non ho capito bene…

- Ecco... io… io… n-non voglio che ti fermi…

- Davvero? Vuoi davvero che continui?

- Ecco... io… s… si! Si, per favore, continua! E'… è bellissimo…

Ora si che ci intendiamo, ragazza!

- Molto mene… se è quello che vuoi… ecco!

- Aaah… ah. Ti prego... ah... fai più piano… ah…

Non ci penso nemmeno. Ci sto mettendo tutta la mia forza in questi colpi, ma a quanto sembra è l'unico modo per farti comportare in maniera più femminile… e poi non dire che non ti piace, le vedo benissimo le facce che fai… anzi, direi quasi… che anche io stia per…

- Ah… ti prego… ah.. vengo… ah… vengo…

Sto per venire anch'io, ma non riesco a fermarmi, non posso fermarmi… io... io…

- Ah… Seto… ah… Seto… io… AAAAAH!

- Vengo… anch'io. AAAAH!

Porca… ma che… non ho mai provato nulla di simile… è stupendo… che bella che sei Morea… e io... io… mi sento stanco… che strano… è tutto... buio…

_*continue...*_


End file.
